


Beauty

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [12]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Thom's girlfriend isn't exactly too thrilled about her appearance and she starts to question why someone like Thom was with her.





	Beauty

Julia sat on her bed, glaring at the dress that was hanging on the back of the door. It was a little too revealing for her taste, but Thom had insisted that she wear it for their date that night. It was a pale blue dress with a scoop neck that showed off a bit of her cleavage, but not enough to be promiscuous. The shape of the dress was loose and flowy with a bit of a slit on one side of the bottom. She continued to glare at it before looking at the clock and seeing she only had an hour to get ready. She let out a sigh, stood up and grabbed the dress before heading into the bathroom and getting in the shower. She stepped out and looked herself over in the full-length mirror. Her black, shoulder length hair hung loosely as water dropped from it. She continued her stare and let out another sigh before looking to the dress. It wasn't really the dress that was getting to her though, it was her body, she hated it sometimes. She was by no means skinny, but she wasn't exactly big either, she was in that medium spot where she had a bit of a belly and her thighs were thick and touched. She had shape, however, or at least that's what Thom had said. She really didn't see what he saw. She saw herself as fat and not that good looking but according to Thom she was a goddess and shouldn't think of herself that way. 

"I'm not with you for your looks, though it is a plus. I like your personality and you're fun to be around and the most amazing thing to happen to me ever" she remembered him saying and she smiled at that. She stood up straighter then and turned on the hair dryer and started to dry her hair and style it so it laid straight with a bit of wave to it. She then stepped into the dress and smoothed it out and looked at herself again. She had to admit, it looked damn good on her. It hugged her curves well and flattered her figure. The moment was short lived however once her mind kicked into gear again and started telling her that she was just seeing things and that it was all in her head, that she was ugly and overweight and should just stop trying. She let out a frustrated growl and threw open the door and grabbed her phone. She dialed Thom's number and waited for him to pick up. She jumped though when she heard his tone ringing from the living room. She ended the call just as Thom opened the door. His smile faded however when he saw a couple tears slide down her cheeks. He put his phone in his pocket and walked up to her and hugged her. 

"What's wrong love?" He asked as he rubbed her back. 

"I'm too fat...And ugly...And this dress is beautiful and it doesn't belong on me" she sobbed. Thom pulled back and grabbed her face gently and made her look into his eyes. 

"First and foremost, you are not ugly, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met...Besides the Greenwood's but that's whatever" he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, it worked as she let out a small choked laugh as he wiped away her tears. "As you’re the dress not belonging on you? Bullshit...I had it made especially for you and you know what the seamstress said when I gave her all of your information? I quote 'You must have caught yourself your own personal Venus...Lucky bastard' end quote" he said and Julia looked at him, not believing him. "It's true! Which brings me back to you saying you're too fat...Yes you're on the bigger side, but I don't mind! I think you look beautiful and amazing, but above all else...You need to stop thinking negatively of yourself...And I will tell you every day 'til the day I die how beautiful you are until it gets through that beautiful head of yours" he said with a smile before reaching in and kissing her lightly. "And I know my words won't fix this overnight, I know it will take time, but I'm willing to wait" he said as he dug into his pocket. "I was going to wait until dinner but..." He pulled out a box and opened it and held it out to her. Inside was a ring with a sapphire in the middle surrounded by smaller sapphires. "As long as it takes" he said. She looked down to the ring, her eyes wide, not believing what was happening. "Lisa...Will you marry me?" He asked finally and she burst out into another round of tears as she nodded and grabbed the ring and put it on her. 

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She said as she hugged him again. He smiled and hugged her back. 

"Now that this is out of the way...Finish getting ready so we can make our dinner reservation" he said as he pulled back and kissed her again. They both stood up and Lisa walked back to the bathroom and continued to get ready. 

Thom's words had helped, they didn't exactly stop the thinking, but he had a point, it took her a while to get to the point she is now and it's going to take her just as long for her to realize that she is beautiful and she shouldn't worry about her appearance because other peoples opinions don't matter. She walked out and smiled at Thom. 

"I'm ready" she said and Thom finally took her in with the dress and his smile almost split his face. 

"If I didn't have the reservation I would say fuck it, rip that dress off of you and worship you like the goddess you are." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her again before leading them to the front door and out to his car.


End file.
